Forever
by Vanny Zhang
Summary: 'dan mereka pun hidup bahagia selamanya' Selamanya? Apakah benar selamanya? Apa benar di dunia ini ada kata selamanya? Kata Selamanya itu tidak ada, karena kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok! /CANON! From Naruto Anime episode 249! RnR?


Title: Forever (Selamanya)

Rated: K+ (maybe)

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort

Figure: Naruto Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki

Warning: OOC, GAJE, TYPOS, ALUR CEPAT, CANON, DSB

Summary: 'dan mereka pun hidup bahagia selamanya!' Selamanya? Apakah benar selamanya? Apa benar di dunia ini ada kata selamanya? Kata Selamanya itu tidak ada, karena kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok! #BadSummary

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

(A/N: disini Kushina bukan jinchuriki Kyuubi!)

"Naru, ayo cepat tidur!" Kata wanita cantik berambut merah darah pada anaknya yang masih berusia 5 tahun.

"Gak mau! Nalu mau tidul kalau dibacain dongeng sama tou-chan!" Kata anak yang bernama Naruto itu dengan cadelnya.

Sang tou-chan, yang bernama Minato Namikaze tersenyum mendengar perkataan anak tunggalnya itu.

"Baiklah! Ayo tou-chan bacakan dongeng!" Kata Minato sambil mengajak Naruto masuk ke kamarnya.

"Yee..." Kata Naruto sambil mengikuti Minato masuk ke kamarnya.

~di kamar Naruto

Naruto tiduran di ranjangnya dan Minato juga tiduran di sebelah Naruto.

"Ayo, cepat bacain!" Kata Naruto

"Baiklah! Tapi kali ini bukan dongeng, ini adalah kisah nyata tou-chan dan kaa-chan!" Kata Minato

"Yee... Nalu juga mau tau kisah tou-chan dan kaa-chan" kata Naruto.

"Baiklah!" Kata Minato

"Pada suatu hari, di desa Konoha ada seorang gadis cantik bernama Kushina Uzumaki!" Kata Minato memulai ceritanya

-FLASHBACK-

"Kushina!" Panggil seorang lelaki kecil berambut kuning jabrik, bermata sewarna dengan lautan.

Gadis kecil yang dipanggil Kushina itu menoleh menghadap lelaki yang tidak lain adalah Minato itu dengan tatapan benci.

"Hnn? Ada apa?" Kata Kushina dengan nada malas tetap dengan tatapan bencinya.

"Go-gomen, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menjadi kehilangan teman-temanmu!" Kata Minato sambil berjalan di samping Kushina.

"Jika kau mau aku memaafkanmu, jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi!" Bentak Kushina sambil lari meninggalkan Minato sendirian.

"Huuh..." Minato hanya bisa mendengus sebal.

~keesokan harinya.

"Hei, apa kalian dengar gadis Uzumaki itu diculik!" Kata seorang warga.

"Iya, aku dengar! Kudengar tidak ada yang dapat menemukannya!" Kata warga yang lainnya.

Ya, kini warga sedang gempar dengan berita hilangnya Kushina. Minato yang mendengar itu langsung mencari Kushina, dia mencoba pergi ke hutan! Dan dia menemukan jejak rambut berwarna merah di sepanjang jalan. Minato yang cerdik mengetahui maksud Kushina meninggalkan jejak. Minato berjalan mengikuti rambut merah itu hingga ia melihat Kushina dan 3 orang shinobi Kumogakure. Saat itu bulan tertutup awan hitam, sehingga keadaan menjadi gelap. Minato mengalahkan satu persatu Shinobi itu dan menyelamatkan Kushina, menggendongnya ala 'Bridal Style'.

"Kenapa kau bisa menemukanku?" Tanya Kushina, lalu Kushina melihar rambut merahnya berada di tangan Minato.

"Rambutmu sangat indah, jadi aku segera menyadarinya!" jawab Minato. Kushina langsung tersipu malu.

"Tetapi kau biasanya mengacuhkanku saat anak-anak lain mengejekku tomat!?" Kata Kushina.

"Aku mengacuhkanmu karena aku percaya kau dapat mengatasi mereka! Sekarang, adalah perang antara 2 desa! Aku tidak mungkin mengabaikanmu!" Kata Minato sembari tersenyum tulus.

-FLASHBACK OFF-

"Dan sejak saat itu tou-chan dan kaa-chan saling mencintai 'dan mereka pun hidup bahagia selama-lamanya' dan mempunyai seorang anak bernama Naruto!" Kata Minato mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Wah bagus sekali!" Kata Naruto kagum. Minato hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tou-chan, tou-chan janji jangan tinggalin Nalu, sampe Nalu besar! Tou-chan halus liat Nalu jadi Hokage yang hebat kayak tou-chan!" Kata Naruto dengan cadelnya.

"Iya, tou-chan janji!" Kata Minato sambil tersenyum lembut ke Naruto.

"Selama-lamanya?" Kata Naruto dengan muka polos.

"Selama-lamanya!" Jawab Minato.

"Baiklah, sekarang Naru-chan tidur ya!" Kata Minato sambil mencium kening putra tunggalnya. Naruto mengangguk, lalu memejamkan matanya. Tak berapa lama, dengkuran halus terdengar tanda bahwa Naruto sudah tidur, Minato memandangi wajah putra kecilnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

'Duar' sebuah ledakan terjadi di Konoha, ledakan itu terlihat dari jendela kamar Naruto. Minato pun tersentak kaget! Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Naruto dibanting oleh seorang ANBU.

"Hokage-sama, Kyuubi sudah lepas!" Kata ANBU itu.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" Kata Minato kaget.

"Mito-sama, sang Jinchuriki Kyuubi meninggal dunia!" Kata ANBU itu!

Tiba-tiba Kushina datang dengan tergesa-gesa...

"Minato, bagaimana ini?" Tanya Kushina panik. Minato segera bangkit dari tempat tidur Naruto dan mengambil jubah Hokagenya.

"Aku akan segera kembali!" Kata Minato sambil memakai jubahnya. Kushina mengangguk. Kemudian, Minato dan ANBU itu menghilang dengan sunshin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Minato sampai di tempat Kyuubi itu berada! Ia berdiri di atas patungnya sendiri... Melihat Kyuubi menghancurkan rumah-rumah warga dan membunuh warga-warga Konoha!

Kyuubi yang menyadari kehadiran Minato mulai mengumpulkan chakra di mulutnya lalu bersiap akan meluncurkannya ke Minato, namun Minato dengan cepat merapal segel tangan "Kuchiyose No Jutsu" dan keluarlah Gamabunta menimpa Kyuubi, sehingga bola chakra yang berada di mulut Kyuubi hancur berkeping-keping! Kini, Minato berdiri di atas Gamabunta..

"Itu Yondaime!" Kata salah seorang Shinobi yang berada di sana! Kyuubi yang kesal karena serangannya yang tadi digagalkan, mulai mengumpulkan Chakra lagi, namun belum sempat Kyuubi meluncurkan Chakra itu Minato sudah membawa Kyuubi pergi menggunakan Hiraishin! Minato sampai di tempat yang lumayan jauh dari desa bersama Kyuubi. Dan entah apa yang terjadi, Kushina sudah berada disana dengan keadaan hampir kehabisan Chakra! Minato pun mendatangi Kushina. Minato tidak bertanya kenapa Kushina bisa kehabisan Chakra, dia merasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat! Yang penting mengalahkan Kyuubi terlebih dahulu! Masalahnya, Minato juga tampak kelelahan, karena ia harus mentransfer Kyuubi yang sebesar itu. Tentu saja ia harus menggunakan banyak sekali Chakra. Sehingga mungkin akan sedikit sulit bagi mereka berdua, menghadapi Kyuubi sebesar itu!

"Aku harus segera memasang penghalang, tetapi chakra ku sudah hampir habis!" Kata Minato sambil memejamkan sebelah matanya menahan sakit!

"Aku masih bisa, Minato!" Kata Kushina dengan nafas sedikit tersenggal-senggal, kemudian ia mengeluarkan rantai chakra dari tubuhnya untuk mengikat Kyuubi. Darah segar keluar dari mulutnya!

"Kushina!" Kata Minato yang melihat Kushina memaksakan diri.

"Aku akan menyegel Kyuubi bersamaku! Jadi kita bisa menunda kebangkitan Kyuubi! Aku akan menyelamatkan kalian semua, dengan sedikit chakraku yang tersisa ini!" Kata Kushina dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal, Kushina menatap Minato dengan mata yang lemah. Sedangkan, Mata biru safir Minato mulai berkaca-kaca. Air matanya siap tumpah kapan saja.

"Kushina, kau yang membuat ku menjadi Yondaime Hokage! Kau juga yang membuatku menjadi lelaki sejati! Kau juga membuatku menjadi ayah dari Naruto! Tapi mengapa..." Kata Minato memotong perkataannya. Minato memandang Kushina dengan pandangan sangat sedih!

"Minato jangan memandangku seperti itu! Aku sudah cukup bahagia kau mencintaiku. Jika ada hal yang kusesali adalah tidak bisa melihat Naruto dewasa!" Kata Kushina sambil tersenyum lemah.

'TENG! TENG! TENG!' jam besar yang terletak di tengah kota Konoha berbunyi, menandakan ini adalah pukul 12 malam!

"Lagian hari ini adalah ulang tahun Naruto, kau harus ada di sampingnya untuk mengucapkan otanjoubi omodetou (selamat ulang tahun) padanya!" Kata Kushina tulus! Air mata mulai jatuh dari safir Minato

"Tidak! Aku akan menyegel Kyuubi pada Naruto! Kushina... Pertahankan chakramu yang tersisa!" Kata Minato sambil mengusap air matanya yang meluncur dari mata safirnya! Kushina tersentak kaget... "Minato!" Kata Kushina lirih.

Lalu, Minato menyuruh seorang Jounin untuk mengambil Naruto yang terlelap dan menyuruh seorang Uchiha untuk membuat Naruto tidak sadarkan diri beberapa saat! Kemudian, Minato memasang kekkai genkai di sekelilingnya untuk mencegah Kyuubi melarikan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

Sandaime yang berada diluar Kekkai genkai memegang pelindung itu dan terpental!

"Gawat! Mereka memutuskan menghadapi Kyuubi sendirian!" Kata Sandaime.

~sementara itu, Minato...

"Aku akan menyegel Kyuubi pada Naruto! Aku juga akan menyegel sisa chakra mu dan sisa chakra ku pada Naruto, itu akan menjadi bagian dari Hakke Fuin (Segel Delapan Simbol)! Oh iya, rasanya mustahil jika menyegel chakra sebesar itu! Jadi aku hanya akan menyegel setengahnya saja, setengahnya lagi akan kusegel dalam diriku sehingga mengikutiku meski aku mati! Karena aku bukan Jinchuriki Kyuubi, segel yang bisa kugunakan adalah Shiki fujin (segel dewa kematian)!" Jelas Minato panjang lebar. Mata Kushina langsung membulat.

"Tetapi pengguna segel itu akan-" belum sempat Kushina menyelesaikan perkataannya! Minato sudah merapal segel tangan, "Shiki Fujin!" Kata Minato. Dari tubuh Minato keluar sesuatu dan sesuatu itu kini berdiri di belakang Minato.

Tampak Shinigami yang sangat besar dibelakang Minato! Ia membawa sebilah pisau di tangannya seakan-akan siap memakan siapapun!

Air mata Kushina langsung menetes dari mata violetnya, "mengapa?" Katanya lirih!

"Untuk apa? Demi desa? Demi negara? Demi keseimbangan kekuatan Bijuu? Kenapa harus Naruto yang dikorbankan? Dia adalah anak kita! Itu sebabnya aku tidak ingin dia menderita! Kenapa juga kau harus mengorbankan nyawamu untuk orang sepertiku!" Kata Kushina sambil terisak! Mukanya sudah penuh dengan air mata.

"Kehilangan desa dan negara bagiku sama halnya dengan kehilangan seorang anak. Kau juga pasti tahu rasanya, karena desa asalmu sudah di musnahkan! Meski aku hidup, ada hal yang kau sebagai ibunya tidak bisa kugantikan! Hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya. Jadi aku melakukan ini bukan hanya untukmu, tetapi juga untuk Naruto!" Kata Minato tulus! Kushina tersentak kaget mendengat pernyataan Minato. "Mi-Minato!" Katanya lirih.

Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama, Minato mulai menyegel setengah Chakra Kyuubi dalam dirinya! Setengah Chakra Kyuubi masuk dalam tubuhnya, sehingga Kyuubi menjadi menyusut!

'Ah, tubuhku serasa seperti lumpuh!' Batin Minato, usai menyegel setengah chakra Kyuubi dalam dirinya!

"Baiklah, sekarang waktunya Hakke Fuin!" Kata Minato, lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah altar ritual dan menaruh Naruto yang terlelap di atasnya! Namun, tiba-tiba saja Kushina memuntahkan darah, membuat Minato khawatir.

"Kushina!" Kata Minato sambil berjalan ke arah Kushina, kemudian Minato memegangi tubuh Kushina, mencegahnya agar tidak menubruk tanah!

Rantai chakra yang digunakan Kushina untuk menahan Kyuubi kini sudah kendor karena Kyuubi menyusut akibat setengah Chakranya telah disegel dalam tubuh Minato. Kyuubi melihat Naruto yang terlelap di atas 'altar ritual' dan Kyuubi sadar, Minato akan menyegelnya lagi dalam tubuh Naruto! Mata Kyuubi membulat melihat Minato dan Kushina lengah!

"Saatnya!" Kata Kyuubi sambil mengangkat tangannya ke atas bersiap menusuk Naruto menggunakan cakar jari telunjuknya yang besar. Mata Minato & Kushina langsung membulat!

'Bress' darah segar mengalir mengenai cakar Kyuubi.. Kushina dan Minato tertusuk Kyuubi demi menolong Naruto! Darah mereka menetes mengenai tubuh Naruto.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, ini tugas seorang ayah!" Kata Minato pada Kushina.

"Dan terlebih lagi karena aku ibunya!" Jawab Kushina tulus.

"Sekarang aku tahu mengapa kau mau menyegel Kyuubi pada Naruto!"

"Kushina, ada satu alasan lagi mengapa aku menyegel Kyuubi pada Naruto! Karena, aku percaya bahwa Naruto adalah Yogen No Ko (anak dalam ramalan | suatu saat dunia Shinobi akan mengalami kekacauan dan yang dapat menyelesaikan itu hanyalah Yogen No Ko, orang yang awalnya dicurigai sebagai Yogen No Ko adalah Minato!) yang waktu itu dibicarakan oleh Jiraiya-sensei!" Kata Minato sedikit tersenggal-senggal!

"Baiklah, kurasa waktuku tidak banyak. Sampaikan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan pada Naruto!" Kata Minato lagi. Kushina mengangguk, kemudian ia mulai berbicara tetap dengan air mata yang terus menetes melalu iris violetnya!

"Naruto jika sudah besar jangan pilih-pilih makanan, makanlah yang banyak agar cepat besar! jangan banyak begadang nanti kau bisa sakit! Mandilah setiap hari agar tetap hangat! Patuhi sensei (guru) dan senpai (senior) mu di akademi! Lalu carilah teman, sedikit juga tidak apa asal bisa kau percayai! Belajarlah ninjutsu! Jangan seperti kaa-chan mu yang payah ini. Setiap orang memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan, jadi jangan putus asa jika ada yang tidak berjalan lancar! Oh iya, dan ini penting jika memilih wanita jangan pilih yang aneh! Kaa-chan adalah wanita jadi tidak bisa memilih wanita! Kau cukup pilih saja yang seperti kaa-chan mu ini! Patuhilah 3 larangan Shinobi! Simpan uang hasil misi! Jangan meminjam uang jika tidak sanggup membayar! Jangan meminum sake sampai berumur 20 tahun, jika terlalu banyak itu tidak akan baik untuk kesehatanmu! Oh iya, berbicara tentang 3 larangan Shinobi berhati-hatilah terhadap Jiraiya-sensei.. Naruto *hiks* mungkin kedepannya kau masih harus menghadapi berbagi rintangan, jadilah dirimu sendiri! Miliki mimpi dan miliki keyakinan untuk membuat mimpi itu menjadi nyata! Masih banyak, banyak, banyak hal yang ingin kuajarkan padamu. Tetapi, maaf! Aku tidak bisa. Minato maaf aku telah menghabiskan semua waktu kita!" Kata Kushina dengan air mata yang terus mengalir sedari tadi!

"Tidak apa Kushina!" Kata Minato sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Naruto, pesan tou-chan padamu, sama seperti perkataan kaa-chanmu yang cerewet itu!" Katanya!

"Baiklah aku akan melakukannya sekarang Kushina!" Kata Minato. Kushina menangguk.

"Hakke Fuin!" Kata Minato menyebut nama segel yang ia gunakan. Seketika sekeliling mereka berubah menjadi putih dan saat keadaan kembali normal, Kyuubi sudah tidak ada! Yang ada hanya seorang anak 5 tahun yang menangis keras-keras, beserta 2 tubuh berbeda gender di dekatnya! Kekkai genkai yang dipasang Minato sudah hilang, Shinigami juga sudah hilang karena sudah berhasil menelan mangsanya (Minato)!

.

.

.

Sandaime segera memasuki TKP! Dia menggoyang-goyangkan badan Kushina, karena dia tahu Minato tidak ada kemungkinan sama sekali hidup karena sudah menggunakan Shiki Fujin!

"Kushina!" Kata Sandaime! Lalu, Kushina terbatuk-batuk mengeluarkan darah...

"San-da-ime to-long ja-ga put-ra-ku Na-ru-to!" Kata Kushina tersenggal-senggal!

"Pasti! Tetapi kau harus tetap hidup, Kushina!" Kata Sandaime sambil memandang Kushina! Kushina tidak membalas perkataan Sandaime..

"Na-ru-to!" Kata Kushina pada Naruto.

"Kaa-chan, ada apa?" Kata Naruto sambil terisak dan mendekat pada Kushina.

"O-otan-joubi omo-detou!" Kata Kushina, lalu Kushina menutup matanya perlahan! Dan sejak itu dia tidak pernah membuka matanya lagi!

"Kaa-chan!" Kata Naruto sambil menangis keras-keras! Tiba-tiba, suatu benda terjatuh dari tangan Kushina.. Sebuah kotak beludru berwarna hitam!

Naruto membuka kotak itu, ternyata isinya adalah sebuah kalung dengan berlian pada tengahnya. Tunggu! Berlian itu bisa dibuka dan menunjukan foto Minato, Kushina, Naruto pada bagian kiri dan menunjukan foto Naruto sewaktu bayi pada bagian kanan..

"Tou-chan, kaa-chan, arigatou!" Kata Naruto sambil menangis!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~beberapa tahun kemudian..

Kini Naruto sudah menjadi seorang genin, tampak hitai ate berlambangkan Konohagakure ia pakai di dahinya!

"Yosh, mari berangkat untuk misi!" Kata Naruto bersemangat!

'Selamanya ya? Kupikir, kata selamanya itu tidak ada! Karena kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Kata 'selamanya' hanyalah omong kosong belaka! Karena, di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin terjadi!' Batin Naruto

*The End*

Hohoho... Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini ^^ gimana pendapat reader-san tentang fic ini? Hehehe... Fic ini author tulis cukup malam pada bagian endingnya, endingnya sendiri merupakan alur asli (dengan sedikit perubahan) dari Anime Naruto episode 249 hehehe.. Sekian dari author! REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
